


Morning Break

by anightway



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddles, DNF, Fluffy, Kissing, LGBT, M/M, Morning Kisses, dreamnotfound, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightway/pseuds/anightway
Summary: morning cuddles and stolen kisses
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 25
Kudos: 405





	Morning Break

**Author's Note:**

> ew i just finished this and i hate it so much. 
> 
> reminder that if you don’t like dream and george stories, you don’t have to read them :D just please don’t attack me in anyway for writing stories! they’re all fictional and if they say they’re uncomfortable, this will be deleted asap!!! 
> 
> well enough ranting,,, i really hope you enjoy :D 
> 
> if ur still reading, i hope you have a good day/night :3
> 
> also if ur an irl, stop reading my shit, it makes me so fucking uncomfortable and i’ve asked you to stop multiple times. thank you.

the sun was streaming in through their bedroom window, shining down on their sleeping forms; covers pushed to the foot of the bed and pillows thrown onto the carpeted floor. 

clays arms were wrapped tightly around george’s waist, pulling the olders back tight to his chest, clay’s breath ghosting along the others neck. their legs were tangled together and they were impossibly close, breathing in sync and chests rising and falling with eachother. 

the light was what woke up clay that morning; the sun shining onto his face, bringing him back to the unfortunate reality. when clay opened his eyes, he was met with george’s unruly dark hair, messy in his sleeping state. clay slightly tightened his grip on george and started rubbing small circles into george’s hip. the small action caused the older to arch his back, throwing his head onto clay’s shoulder. 

“hi, g,” clay whispered, pressing a soft kiss to george’s neck. the brit pried himself from clays tight grip, turning his body to lay his head in his neck and resting his hands onto clays chest. 

“hi,” george smiled, pressing small kisses into the dip of clay’s collarbone and gingerly running his right hand along the youngers exposed torso. 

clay felt george’s breathing on him and smiled softly, gripping george’s thigh with his left hand and lifting up george’s chin with his right, looking down into george’s eyes, staring into the pools of honey. george’s breath stuttered, breaking the intense gaze from the younger man. 

“baby,” clay whispered, pulling george’s leg on top of his, “look at me.” george blushed, returning his eyes to the taller man. 

“what,” george whined, squeezing his leg tighter around clay. 

“you’re gorgeous,” clay murmured, thumbing along george’s jawline, “so, so pretty.”

george’s cheeks erupted in pink as clay slid his hand to the back of george’s head, rubbing at the hairs on the nape of his neck. he pulled on them slightly, rolling the strands between his calloused fingers. george lolled his head back following the tug, his mouth opening slightly as his breathing went heavy. clay leaned forward, staring down at the brits parted lips and clenched eyelids. 

“beautiful,” he whispered, before closing the gap between him and george. 

the older immediately kissed back, lips moving softly together and george’s cheeks flushing again from clays harsh grip on his thigh. george moved his hand from clays torso to the back of his neck, pulling clay impossibly closer, feeing their lips press impossibly harder together. clay squeezed george’s thigh once again then loosening to trail his hand up towards george’s backside; clay rested his hand before squeezing george, kneading the skin in his large hand. george sucked in a breath at the suprise gesture, pushing against clays palm. 

now george was overwhelmed and barely kissing back, just letting clay kiss and suck on his lips. clays toungue darted out to taste the boy below him, their teeth clashing and lips being nipped. 

clay pulled back, looking at george’s wrecked eyes, “god, so stunning, g,” clay breathed out, “so fucking gorgeous, all the time.”

he leaned down and pressed a quick peck to george’s forehead before leaning back against his bed, maintaining eye contact with his lover. george smiled at clays rushed praise, slotting his head back into the taller mans neck, securly wrapping his arms around clays waist. 

clay dragged his arm up to george’s lower back, squeezing the other boys mid. his right hand stayed on george’s head, delicately petting his hair, running his fingers through the short strands. 

“i love you,” george murmured, pecking clays collarbone. 

clay sighed with content before whispering those familiar four words. 

“i love you, too.”

pssssst,,, if ur h word, i have a bj fic out rn B)


End file.
